In a conventional backplane communication arrangement, in order to determine whether a backplane interconnect link is capable of communicating in compliance with a communication protocol, multiple separate predetermined test signals are transmitted, via the link, from a sender to a receiver. As transmitted by the sender, the signals include certain respective features that can change during transmission via the link, depending upon the characteristics of the link. For example, each of the test signals is intended to test whether the link is capable of supporting communication parameters associated with the protocol. The receiver compares the signals that it actually receives to the predetermined signals to determine whether the actually received signals differ from the predetermined signals in ways that depart from and/or preclude communication via the link in compliance with the protocol.
As will be appreciated, the transmitting, receiving, and comparing of multiple separate test signals lengthen the testing process, and involve significant signal generation and processing overhead. Additionally, at least certain conventional test signals typically do not include features that permit determination of whether the link is capable of supporting communication in accordance with certain communication protocol parameters, such as, maximum signal dispersion parameters.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly.